warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Speckletail
Speckletail is a pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy She is mentioned very little in this book. She is the mother of Goldenkit and Lionkit and is shown nursing them. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Firepaw asks her if she was on her way to visit Yellowfang, but she gave him a rude reply, saying, "What would I want with that unnatural creature?," giving the idea that she disliked and distrusted the exiled former ShadowClan medicine cat. During the Gathering, she admits, "She did snap at Frostfur's youngest kit the other day," when the ThunderClan cats were discussing Yellowfang after Brokenstar warned the cats that she was a danger to kits. Fire and Ice :One of her kits falls ill with Greencough. Forest of Secrets :She is angry when Graystripe, Fireheart, and Bluestar bring Featherkit and Stormkit to Goldenflower, and tells Goldenflower to ask Bluestar whose kits they were. She also says, "There's bad blood in those kits.", showing her dissaproval for half-clan cats. Rising Storm :She falls behind with her kit during the fire, but Fireheart helps her get across. Later, she agrees with Smallear when he suggests that the fire was connected to Fireheart's late deputy ceremony. A Dangerous Path :In A Dangerous Path, her son Snowkit is discovered to be deaf. She would not accept that Snowkit would never become a warrior because of his deafness. In vain, Speckletail attempted to mentor her kit, who would later be taken by a hawk. Speckletail blamed herself for this, and admitted that soon she would have to join the elders. :When Lostface is sent to the elder's den because of the injuries given to her by the dog pack, they care for each other, both thinking they have been assigned the task of taking care of the other, and they develop a strong bond. The Darkest Hour :She and Frostfur go into Bluestar's den and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with the dead leader for the last time. :She is left in charge of the camp while the four Clans, now known as "LionClan" confronts BloodClan, to protect the camp in case the battle of Fourtrees goes to BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :She appeared at the meeting when Firestar and Sandstorm were about to leave the forest to find SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She tells Squirrelpaw that Firestar used to get in loads of trouble when he was a warrior, and tells her the stories of his "adventures". Moonrise :She sits vigil with the Clan when Dappletail dies. Dawn :In Dawn, Speckletail stays behind in the forest with Frostfur, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt when the other Clans decide to leave. Erin Hunter Chat :In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Family Mate: :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw: Living (as of Sunrise) :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt: Living (as of Sunrise) Great-Grandsons: :Tigerpaw: Living (as of Sunrise) :Flamepaw: Living (as of Sunrise') Great-Granddaughter: :Dawnpaw: Living (as of Sunrise) : Tree Smallear---Speckletail | -------------------- | | | Lionheart Snowkit Goldenflower---Tigerstar | ----------------- | | Rowanclaw---Tawnypelt Brambleclaw---Squirrelflight | -------------------- | | | Tigerpaw Flamepaw Dawnpaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters